


All Breath of the Wild Diaries

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, diaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: This is all of the Botw diaries put together in chronological order. I find it cool reading it together and for writing my own Zelda fics this really helped frame it!Nothing here belongs to me!! If you disagree with any bits of the order feel free to comment!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	All Breath of the Wild Diaries

Rhoam: "Today, as the sun rose and a new day was born, my daughter, too, joined this sweet world. In keeping with the traditions of the royal family, I have decided to name her...Zelda. I am not a man accustomed to frivolous musings, but now seems as good a time as any to begin my royal memorandum. "

Urbosa: "My dear friend from afar came to visit Gerudo Town today. It is always a pleasure to see the queen of Hyrule. She described her reason for coming as urgent. She wished for me to meet her newborn child. Her sweet daughter's name is Zelda. She has her mother's smile. I cannot help but cherish her already. I told her that Zelda is sure to grow up into a dignified and beautiful queen, just like her mother. My friend thanked me, but said that looks are fleeting, and instead she wishes for Zelda to be blessed with true happiness. The way she gazes upon her daughter... her little bird, as she calls her... I have never seen such unconditional love."

Mipha: "At the request of Hyrule's King, a group of outsiders came to greet us at the domain. One of them was a Hylian child of only about four years of age. His name was Link. He made quite a first impression. He was curious and full of energy, with a ready smile. Are all Hylian children that way? One thing that surely sets him apart is his swordsmanship, which I hear is exceptional. He has even bested adults. He must be somewhat reckless, however, as he was covered in bruises. Wishing to be helpful, I healed his wounds for him. It must have been his first time seeing healing magic, as he looked up at me with big, round eyes. It was...adorable."

Daruk: "I'm gonna start writin' in this "diary" thing startin'... now. Ugh, a diary... Maybe I'll call it my training journal. They say all ya gotta do is write down stuff that happens. Us Gorons prefer the simple life, so I hope simple stuff counts. Let's see. For today's journal entry, what should I write about? Oh, I know! I had some rock roast from the peak of Death Mountain. It was delicious! I think I'll eat more of it soon."

Rhoam: "Reports keep arriving regarding the excavation of relics. The fortune teller's predictions seem to be coming true. Calamity Ganon was not a figure of fable, or even of legend. He actually existed in our great land of Hyrule. We must investigate all the relics, learn as much as we can. But understanding the Divine Beasts alone will take time... Zelda's eyes lit up like a wildfire when I told her about the relics... I must admit, she has a knack for research."

"My queen has left this world. Her death was so sudden and unexpected, I awaken most nights unsure if she is really gone. Zelda never cried, never faltered. Not even during the royal funeral or later when she and I were alone with our grief. I must assume her strength is a result of us repeatedly informing her of her duty to be a valiant and steady princess. For a child of merely six years of age, her conduct was truly that of a born leader. Her strength gives me hope. From now on, I must raise her all alone... Now, only I remain to prepare her for her difficult future as princess of Hyrule."

Urbosa: "It has been a long while since we laid my dear friend, the queen, to rest. I only now have the will to write again. It was so sudden. I still can't believe she is gone. All of my sweet memories of her keep running through my mind. Even now, I can hardly keep the tears at bay. Young Zelda kept her head held high as she said her final good-bye to her mother at the funeral. She carried herself as a true princess, but I can sense the deep grief she is hiding within. I worry for her..."

"I made a voyage to visit Hyrule. After speaking with the king, I saw Zelda for the first time in a year. In truth, it was my concern for her that brought me there. The king allowed me to keep her company as she went to the spring for her training. There, Zelda prayed and prayed in the spring's icy waters until the sun set. I told her many times to stop, but she wouldn't listen. I eventually had to drag her out of the water. Zelda gazed at me for the longest time with heartbreaking vulnerability. Eventually, in a tiny voice, she told me of the pressure and panic she feels at not being able to fulfill her sacred duty. She whispered over and over, "Why can I not do as the royal daughters of the past have done? What is wrong with me?" All I could do was hold her close and listen... I pray that it is enough."

Rhoam: "Zelda finally reported back after her visit to the fountain. It seems her sacred sealing power has still yet to awaken. It has been a year and three months since her mother passed. Perhaps she is held back by heartache too deep to heal. If the Ganon prophecy wasn't looming over our heads, I would tell her to take her time... To wait until she is ready. But our situation is dire and leaves no room for weakness—even on behalf of my beloved daughter. My heart breaks for Zelda, but I must act as a king, not a father. I must order her to train relentlessly at the fountain."

Zelda: "Today I met with Impa of the Sheikah tribe and began my research into the ancient technology in the earnest. Impa introduced me to Purah and Robbie, other respected members of her tribe. Tomorrow I embark on an excavation with them. We hope to find ancient tech with which to operate the Guidance Stones. "

Revali: "I won another archery competition today. As one would expect, the village can't stop talking about my winning streak. In short order, I've managed to break all of the previous records and set an insurmountably high bar. Everywhere I go I receive praise and affirmations that I am the pride of the Rito. I...could get used to this. The elder asked me what I would like as a prize for my achievements. I told him I wish for an archery training ground. If I am to keep this up, I need somewhere to train at varying elevations. I'm hoping to master a new move I've dreamed up..."

Zelda:"Today we uncovered some ancient technology that we believe may have the power to control the Guidance Stone. It is a rectangular object, small enough to be held in my two hands. Sheikah text is featured prominently on it. It is made of an unknown material, but we believe it is the same as the shrines scattered across each region. Impa proposed that I hold on to it for now. I hope that it leads to some new developments in our research."

"The stone relic we discovered has been named. We are calling it the Sheikah Slate. We have not found any mention of a name for this object in the records we have unearthed so far... Nevertheless, Purah insisted we call it the Sheikah Slate, as the relic is a slate made by the Sheikah tribe. Feels a bit on the nose to me, but it was not a fight I thought I could win."

"We did it. We were finally able to restore some functionality to the Sheikah Slate. We have discovered that this stone slate is capable of producing...images. Perfect likenesses of the things you point it at. Unlike normal pictures drawn by hand, this requires no artist to capture anything in perfect detail. I deeply admire the accomplishments of Sheikah technology. Still...I know there is more to learn. There must be. We believe the Sheikah Slate may have a function that will allow it to control the Guidance Stone. We must continue our research, and quickly."

Revali: "I keep pushing my archery skills to the limit. My dive is ideal, but the ensuing ascent is not as smooth as I wish it was. I must return to the Flight Range again tomorrow. There, I will become stronger. Better. I won't rest until I succeed. The Rito children look up to me. I hear they wish to start training at the Flight Range too. Perhaps it's not a bad idea to allow everyone to use my training space. These are dangerous times, after all. Tomorrow I will try a new strategy I've been devising to control the updraft. I refuse to believe it's impossible." 

Daruk: "I talked to some Hylians at the base of the mountain. All anyone wants to talk about these days is Calamity Ganon. Reminds me of when those tiny Sheikah came to Death Mountain a few years ago to dig up that Divin Beast or whatever. The Hylians were sayin' that beast thing is a weapon someone will need to learn how to control. Back in the good ol' days. Gorons didn't worry about relics we couldn't eat. Mmm... Now I'm hungry. Maybe I'll track down a prime rock roast for one of my dinners tonight!"

Daruk: "Today I saw someone bein' attacked when I was out lookin' for lunch rocks at the peak. He was a little tiny guy, so I rushed down the mountain to help him. I was shocked to find he was handy with a sword! By the time I rolled his way, he'd already taken out all the monsters! I couldn't help but admire his Goron-like strength. While I was distracted, a monster almost got the jump on me. He stopped it. The Great Daruk...saved by a tiny Hylian. I must have had a dopey look on my face when that happened. Hope he didn't notice."

"That little Hylian from before is named Link. He's got a respectable appetite. Loves to eat meat, fruit, vegetables... all sorts of things a decent person wouldn't dream of eating. Link will cook up and eat just about anything. I offered him some Grade A rock roast to help refine his palette. I asked him how it tasted. He liked it so much, he was speechless. I knew Hylians could eat rocks too. Eating isn't the only thing Link and I have in common. The little guy is also incredibly strong! He said sometimes when he focuses, it feels like time slows down. Heh! I really like that guy. He's the type of guy you can trust to have your back and also have a nice hearty meal with. Yeah! That settles it! From now on, Link is an official brother."

Mipha: "A Divine Beast was excavated from Zora's Domain. This one is called Vah Ruta. The first time I laid eyes on Ruta, I was surprised by how cute it was. It's so big and round, with a long, awkward nose. According to the Sheikah who found Ruta, Divine Beasts require someone worthy to control them. It's fun to imagine someone piloting this enormous beast in the distant past. I wonder who will have that honor next."

Revali: "There is a persistent rumor in town that Calamity Ganon's resurrection is imminent. It can't be true... Right? A few years ago, scientists dug up an ancient mechanical beast called Medoh. It was supposedly used to fight Ganon. Hyrule's royal family is in search of someone to pilot the beast. They say to do so requires something beyond skill. They say one's soul must contain an incredible sacred power for a Divine Beast to recognize them as master. They should have just asked for me by name. To control the Divine Beast and defeat the Calamity...would finally allow me to prove myself to the world."

Mipha: "Link came to visit the domain. It feels like forever since he was here last. He no longer resembles the child I first met. He is now an accomplished knight and keeper of the sword that seals the darkness. I am so proud. However... He hardly speaks anymore, and smiles even more rarely. He is still the kind soul I knew, but something has changed. I asked him if something had happened, if something was wrong. He merely shook his head. Perhaps it is his newly acquired height, but I feel he is ever looking past me, into the distance beyond..."

Revali: "Hyrule's princess stopped dawdling and asked me to pilot the Divine Beast. I asked what our plan is. I wish I hadn't. It is completely absurd. The Divine Beasts are little more than backup for some Hylian knight who has the honor of fighting Calamity Ganon. ME! A sidekick! I thought of declining, but then she looked me dead in the eye and held my gaze as she said... "We must protect the precious life of this land from the Calamity's grasp at all costs. Hyrule needs you, Revali." It was so corny, I almost died. But I won't soon forget the look in her eyes. She meant it with all of her heart. I thought Hylians only thought of themselves, but I suppose there's an exception to every rule. I'm going to accept, of course. But out of self-respect, I'm going to let her sweat it out a bit longer."

"Hyrule's princess is coming by to ask for my answer tomorrow. She will surely be overcome with joy when I accept. And her timing is exceptional. I am close. So close to mastering my new move and showing everyone what I'm capable of. When they see it, they'll know without doubt it should be ME fighting Ganon instead of that pathetic knight. I can see it now. The King and princess... AND the knight...all on their knees, begging me to defeat Ganon for them. They'll say, "Please, Master Revali! Please use your otherworldly skills and intellect to defeat Calamity Ganon!" I look forward to that day."

Daruk: "Hyrule's little princess came to Goron City and asked me to pilot the Divine Beast. I said yes. The Great Daruk never turns down someone in need! When I said I would, the princess seemed really happy. There will be four Champions to control four Divine Beasts, and one swordsman to take on Ganon. Including the princess, our anti-Ganon team is six strong, made up of all different kinds of people. This has the makings of an epic feast. I got the ball rollin' by giving the princess my best rock roast. She said thanks, but...I think she was holdin' back a grimace. Must have had somethin' foul on her mind."

Mipha: "The princess of Hyrule paid special visit to the domain. She asked me if I would agree to pilot a Divine Beast. She told me she needs my help to face the Calamity. My heart knew at once what to do. I agreed without reservation. Calamity Ganon must not be resurrected. If he is, there is no way to ensure the safety of my people, or of anyone. I do not know what will happen. All I know is that if there is anything I can do to help, I must try. I must protect Hyrule. There is also that...the Divine Beasts are meant to assist the chosen hero when he faces Ganon. In this way, I can help Link."

"Link came to visit me. It had been ages. I told him the Lynel of Ploymus Mountain has been terrorizing everyone lately. When I said that, he started walking toward the mountain, without a word. Spellbound, I followed him there. When we were almost there, he told me to turn back. He insisted he would be fine on his own. I stubbornly stayed. While I argued, the Lynel attacked us from behind! I was sure we had met our end. How silly of me to doubt. With a sure hand and a fierce gleam in his eye, Link unsheathed the sword that seals the darkness and defeated our foe. His swordsmanship was swift and graceful. I was fascinated by the beauty of his movements. Though I should have been terrified, I could not help but feel safe in the presence of my dear friend. His kindness and determination to help those in need... His strength and skill... My heart is drawn to his. I am doomed. The last beautiful move Link performed on the mountain is called a Spin Attack. Perhaps I will attempt it with my spear."

"Father has finally given his blessing for me to pilot the Divine Beast. The threat of the Calamity can no longer be ignored. Father said the Zora must play their part. He seemed on the brink of tears when he made me promise to return unharmed. My eyes burned with tears as well, so I simply nodded. Seggin could hardly look at me. Muzu left partway through. I feel awful for putting them through this, but I must do what I can to help Link. I could never forgive myself otherwise. Speaking of Link... I have at last finished gathering the materials for the armor. I shall start making it at once."

Urbosa: "Emissaries from Hyrule came to see me today. They informed me that I have been chosen to pilot the Divine Beast. My people are uneasy about it. They tell me such a dangerous task is not fitting for the chief. I understand their fear. However, I intend to accept this task. Calamity Ganon's resurrection does not only threaten Hyrule, but the whole world. I refuse to sit idly by. Ganon is also closely associated with the Gerudo...an association I deeply resent. I believe Zelda will be here soon to receive my official answer. I am excited to see her, as always."

Zelda: "After meeting with the Champions, I left to research the ancient technology, but nothing of note came of my research. The return of Ganon looms—a dark force taunting us from afar. I must learn all I can about the relics so we can stop him. If the fortune-teller's prophecy is to be believed, there isn't much time left... Ah, but turning over these thoughts in my head puts me ill at ease. I suppose I should turn in for the night.

P.S. Tomorrow my father is assigning HIM as my appointed knight..."

Daruk: "I'm a Champion now. Feels good. I hadn't talked with Link in a while, so seeing him at the inauguration ceremony was nice. It was a good day. Oh, word has it Link has been chosen as Zelda's appointed knight. I can't think of a better brother for the job. I hear one of those ancient machine things went nuts during some test and shot out deadly beams! With true Goron spirit, Link grabbed a pot lid from the ground and deflected the blast. He nailed the thing in its weak spot and saved the day. His bravery caught the king's eye, and not long after that, he was appointed to guard Zelda! I'd expect nothin' less from the little guy!"

Mipha: "Today was the inauguration ceremony at Hyrule Castle. It was an honor to take part. However... Honestly, I do not remember much about, but only because something unforgettable happened afterward. I experienced something wondrous, a beautiful moment in time I shall treasure forever. I am grateful to the princess for agreeing to my request, and to Daruk for...um... well, for bringing me closer to Link. Oh... I did hear something that shocked me enough to almost overshadow that happy moment. Link has been chosen to guard the princess wherever she goes. They shall... be spending much time together..."

Revali: "I journeyed to Hyrule Castle for an inauguration ceremony. I now bear the grand title of "Champion." Meaningless pomp, if you ask me. If true strength relied only on title and uniform, everyone would be a Champion. I do like the blue scarf, though... That annoyingly silent knight was as emotionless as usual. I can never tell what's on his mind. Likely nothing at all. Somehow I can't help but believe the stories about him beating adult knights in swordplay when he was only a child. Still, he doesn't stand a chance against me. There is no one alive who can keep up with my aerial combat. That reminds me. It's about time I came up with a fitting name for that new move I created. What kind of name would be worthy? Revali's...something. Tornado? Whirlwind? Masterpiece? Hmm."

Zelda: "We have started training the Champions who will pilot the Divine Beasts. It may sound rude that I found this unexpected, but Mipha mastered the controls with surprising ease. Daruk struggled at first but eventually got the hang of it. Urbosa and Revali both managed just fine as well. I can finally see the light of hope in our fight against the rising Calamity."

Revali: "The princess came to the village on official business, along with her shadow, that insufferable knight. I tried to talk to him while the princess met with the elder, but he was his usual quiet self. Why do people like him so? I also gave him the privilege of seeing me perform Revali's Gale. Nothing. No reaction at all to my impressive feat. I showed it to him even knowing there was a chance of failure, since it's still so new. He must truly be slow-witted. I tried to provoke him into facing me, but to no avail. It's like talking to a stone. Our interactions were a waste of time, so I flew off to find solace with Medoh. What's wrong with that guy?"

Zelda: "Robbie has restored mobility to many of the Guardians we've excavated. ...But we have still yet to find all of the Guardians. Records mention a greater number of them—and even other types. They are said to be stored in five giant columns that rest beneath Hyrule Castle. The thing is... No matter how I search beneath the castle, I can't seem to locate these columns. They must be buried deep. Were they perhaps designed to sense the appearance of Calamity Ganon and to only activate upon his return?"

"I set out for Goron City today to make some adjustments to Divine Beast Vah Rudania. I still recall feeling his eyes on me as I walked ahead. The feeling stayed with me so long, I grew anxious and weary. It is the same feeling I've felt before in his company... And still, not a word passes his lips. I never know what he's thinking! It makes my imagination run wild, guessing at what he is thinking but will not say. What does the boy chosen by the sword that seals the darkness think of me? Will I ever truly know? Then, I suppose it's simple. A daughter of Hyrule's royal family yet unable to use sealing magic... He must despise me."

Daruk: "I've been chosen to pilot Rudania, but I was having' trouble controlling it. I was the only Champion who was struggling. I asked Link for advice, but he just shoved me into the Divine Beast so I could explore it aimlessly all day. I can't explain it, but by the end of the day, I was able to control Rudania just how I wanted to! I guess experience is the best teacher. Little guy's strength must come from workin' hard and never givin' up. Good lesson, brother! As thanks, I'm gonna treat him to some gourmet sirloin rock."

Zelda: "I said something awful to him today... My research was going nowhere. I was feeling depressed, and I had told him repeatedly not to accompany me. But he did anyway, as he always does, and so I yelled at him without restraint. He seemed confused by my anger. I feel terribly guilty...and that guilt only makes me more agitated then I was before."

Zelda: "Countless ancient structures are being discovered across Hyrule...but all attempts to enter them have failed. Records indicate that these are facilities designed to train the hero who is fated to combat the Calamity. But the crucial activation mechanism remains a mystery. Is the Sheikah Slate the key to activating them? That is Purah's theory, and I concur. And yet, my experiments so far have been fruitless. Still, we must exhaustively investigate all means of opposing the Calamity. We must not give up, no matter what!"

Urbosa: "Today I accompanied Zelda as she went to research Naboris. When the sun set, the poor, exhausted girl drifted to sleep. I sent word to Link, who showed up at Naboris faster than I expected. Although it is none of my business, I felt the least I could do to bridge their gap was to share some things about Zelda. The rest is up to them."

Urbosa: "Link requested to meet with me today. He tells me Zelda exploited our law that restricts men from entering town to slip away from him. I told him of a trick that would allow him entrance, and he was able to get in. By then, however, Zelda was long gone. I promised to let him know if I saw her, so he reluctantly returned home. In a similar yet distinct way, Link seems to have trouble expressing himself. Perhaps the two can help each other... That is, if she ever gives him the chance."

Zelda: "I am unsure how to put today's events into words. Words so often evade me lately, and now more than ever. He saved me. Without a thought for his own life, he protected me from the ruthless blades of the Yiga Clan. Though I've been cold to him all this time...taking my selfish and childish anger out on him at every turn... Still, he was there for me. I won't ever forget that. Tomorrow, I shall apologize for all that has transpired between us. And then...I will try talking to him. To Link. It's worth a shot."

"Bit by bit, I've gotten Link to open up to me. It turns out he's quite a glutton. He can't resist a delicious meal! When I finally got around to asking why he's so quiet all the time, I could tell it was difficult for him to say. But he did. With so much at stake, and so many eyes upon him, he feels it necessary to stay strong and to silently bear any burden. A feeling I know all too well... For him, it has caused him to stop outwardly expressing his thoughts and feelings. I always believed him to be simply a gifted person who had never faced a day of hardship. How wrong I was... Everyone has struggles that go unseen by the world... I was so absorbed with my own problems, I failed to see his. I wish to talk with him more and to see what lies beneath those calm waters, to hear him speak freely and openly... And perhaps I, too, will be able to bare my soul to him and share the demons that have plagued me all these years."

Daruk: "All my Hylian brother seems to do these days is watch over the tiny princess while she does her research. It looks like tough work, but the princess seems a lot happier and talks more since she's been doin' it, so it must be OK. I hear the little guy finally opened up about his troubles to the princess while they were shovelin' food. Surprisingly, she opened up right back. Said somethin' princessy like, "I guess we're the same, you and I." Hmm... Sounds heavy. They must have been bondin' over their food preferences. That'll do it, all right. Speakin' of openin' up, all this journal writin' has made me realize somethin' about myself... Writing makes me hungry."

Mipha: "I finally completed that special armor for Link. I am confident it will fit him perfectly. He is coming to the domain soon. I hope to give him my gift when I see him, but... should I really go through with it? According to the old legend, long ago a Zora princess fell in love with a Hylian swordsman. Perhaps there is hope. This will be a rare occasion that Link is not accompanying the princess. We should have some time to ourselves. Oh, I have an idea! At sunset I shall ride upon Ruta with Link. Zora princess of the past...please lend me your courage!"

Urbosa: "I am so happy to say that Zelda smiles much more often lately. It seems she and Link have finally learned to get along. I hope this will have a positive effect on her training. However...I am concerned we may be running out of time. Whenever I hear of monster attacks or other unusual events plaguing the kingdom, my concern grows. All I can do is pray that Zelda... my little bird...has enough time. I do not pray to the goddesses, but to her mother. My dearest friend... How I miss her."

Rhoam: "I was told Zelda went off to research ancient technology, so I had no choice but to confront her about it. She claims she was simply using her day off from training to indulge in a bit of research, but still I scolded her. She won't get it through her head... Forcing me to tell her the same thing I have been repeating ad nauseam. The reason her sacred powers still won't awaken is because she's spending all her efforts playing at being a scholar!"

Zelda: "Father scolded me again today. He told me I am to have nothing more to do with researching ancient technology. He insisted that I focus instead on training that will help me awaken my sealing magic. I was so frustrated and ashamed I could not even speak. I've been training since I was a child, and yet... Mother passed the year before my training was to begin. In losing her, I lost not just a mother, but a teacher. Mother used to smile and tell me, "Zelda, my love, all will be well in the end. You can do anything." But she was wrong. No matter how I try or how much time passes...the sealing power that is my birthright evades me. Tomorrow I journey with Link to the Spring of Power to train. But this, too, will end in failure. Such is my curse."

Rhoam: "In truth, I understand Zelda's feelings. Painfully so. She lost her mother, her teacher, before she could learn from her. Ten pointless years of self-training, without so much as a book or note to help her find her way... Those in the castle talk behind her back. And I, her only family, scold her for her shortcomings. No wonder she wishes to hide away in her beloved relic research. I'd love nothing more than to console her... But I must stay strong. She MUST fulfill her duty, just as we all must. Even if she comes to despise me."

Zelda: "I had a dream last night... In a place consumed by darkness, a lone woman gazed at me, haloed by blinding light. I sensed she was...not of this world. I don't know if she was a fairy or a goddess, but she was beautiful. Her lips spoke urgently, but her voice did not reach me. Would I have heard her if my power was awoken? Or was my dream simply a manifestation of my fears? I am sure I will know the answer soon, whether I wish to or not..."

Purah:  
First Page  
Date: ???

Work has finally begun on my anti-aging rune. If all goes to plan, I believe it will effectively reverse the aging process. This technology will enable us to make retired warriors young again, thereby strengthening the Hyrulean army. When Calamity Ganon inevitably returns, we'll be ready. Our offense will be solid, and our defense impenetrable. The need for this tech pains me, but I truly hope to use it to attain everlasting peace for all."

Zelda: "I spoke with Purah about the Shrine of Resurrection we discovered earlier. As we speculated, this particular shrine is, in fact, a medical facility with the power to heal. It also has a long-term stasis function that can be activated and maintained until healing is complete. In the war against the Calamity 10,000 years ago...were the injuries so great as to necessitate such a facility? If so, I will remain uneasy until we have made all adjustments necessary to restore it to full working order. I can only pray that even if Calamity Ganon returns, our battle will not require the Shrine of Resurrection's power..."

Revali: "Daruk informed me that we have been asked to escort the princess to Lanayru. We're to see the princess off at dawn at the mountain's base and meet her there when she returns at sunset. Must I participate in this nonsense? Though...I still remember that look on the princess's face. When she asked me to pilot the Divine Beast, she was not only determined... she seemed desperate. She's aware she can't fulfill her sacred duties, and anyone can see how it weighs on her. It's difficult for me to comprehend the troubles of the talentless, but... I'm trying. It's not that I dislike the princess. She tries her hardest. It's simply not good enough. No, I don't think I can spare the time to send her off in the morning, but perhaps I will fly over to greet her at sunset. Perhaps that alleged "sealing power" will show her some mercy and finally awaken this time."

Zelda: "I turned 17 today. That means this is the day I will finally be allowed to train at the Spring of Wisdom. When Link arrives, we will set out for Mount Lanayru. The other Champions will accompany us there. I have not seen my father since he last scolded me. Things are too strained now... I will meet with him when I return. ... Actually...I've had a horrible feeling ever since that weird dream. No one would believe a failure of a princess, but... Right now, for no particular reason, I am filled with a strange and terrible certainty that something awful is about to happen."

Rhoam: "I have been told my Zelda went to the Spring of Wisdom... This will likely be her last chance. If she is unable to awaken her power at Lanayru, all hope is truly lost. If she comes back without success, then I shall speak kindly with her. Scolding is pointless now. I forced 10 years of training on her... and after all that, it seems her power will stubbornly awaken some other way. Perhaps I should encourage her to keep researching her beloved relics. They may just lead her to answers I can't provide. For now, I sit anxiously, more a father than a king in this moment. I sit and await my daughter's return."

Robbie:  
First page  
"Let me start from the beginning. It was 100 years ago... Calamity Ganon had already swallowed Princess Zelda. Dr. Purah and I had taken Link to the Shrine of Resurrection and left him to recover. Dr. Purah and I departed for Kakariko Village, where we left Lady Impa… All three of us couldn't stay to together, of course. We couldn't risk Calamity Ganon getting all of us in one strike. If that happened, there'd be no one left to deliver Princess Zelda's message to Link when he recovered and woke up. We had to ensure at least one of us would be able to talk to him. So Dr. Purah and I set out to survive as long as we could. We were lucky… We found large amounts of ancient energy in the Necluda and Akkala regions. We could continue our research. Just as we had in Hyrule Castle, we could again set ourselves to finding some way to seal Calamity Ganon away. We decided who would go where in the only fair way possible: rock, paper, scissors. I set out for Akkala soon after."

Second page  
"I was all set to go to Akkala, but first I decided to go with Dr. Purah to the ancient energy source in Necluda. ...Actually, that implies that I had any choice. Dr. Purah had laid a pretty heavy guilt trip when I suggested her going alone. "In a world as dangerous as ours, are you seriously asking me to travel alone?" She's so darned pushy... Anyway, Dr. Purah promised Lady Impa that they'd meet again someday, then she and I set out from Kakariko Village. But not before loading a cart with the Guidance Stone Dr. Purah had been using at Hyrule Castle."

Third page  
"We traveled for some time. South of the Pillars of Levia, across Lake Siela, and through Blatchery Plain… Then we came upon Fort Hateno. Link had battled an army of Guardians there, and it was where he'd been defeated. A master swordsman such as Link, who'd impressed King Rhoam enough to be made Princess Zelda's personal knight… Well, even someone like that has their limits. I'm sorry, Link... I spent so much of my life researching the Guardians. Even with all my knowledge, I wasn't able to give you the weapons or power you needed to succeed. Those were my thoughts as I looked upon the broken husks of the Guardians strewn around Fort Hateno."

Fourth page  
"Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice that Dr. Purah had slipped away. I knew Hateno Village wasn't much further along the road, and that the Calamity had barely touched that area… So I felt safe letting her continue on her own. We parted ways without even saying goodbye, I suppose. Stirring myself back to action, I set out on my own journey back toward Kakariko Village."

Fifth page  
"With Dr. Purah "escorted" safely to Hateno Village, it was time for me to head to my new home in Akkala. I returned to Kakariko Village to collect the remaining Guidance Stone, then I immediately set out for Akkala. I made my way through the Lanayru Wetlands and headed towards Ternio Trail. I knew that once I crossed the Akkala Span, I would officially be in Akkala. The autumn leaves brought some joy to my spirit as I crossed Shadow Pass then headed north from Ordorac Quarry. Akkala is known for its long stretches of nothing. I'd set out hoping that would still be the case… I was attacked by a Guardian here and there as I went, but remember, I'd spent my life studying them. Dispatching them individually was no challenge at all. In time, I reached the lighthouse in Akkala. What a perfect place to keep an eye on the monsters out there. I unloaded my Guidance Stone and settled into my new home."

Sixth page  
"And so began my life of solitary research… I knew I had to continue to research the ancient soldier gear for Link... He could wake at any time. I quickly settled on a routine. First, I would carry the blue flame from Tumlea Heights. Next, I would melt the ancient materials, refine the result, and then shape it into ancient solider gear. It's difficult to say how much progress I made on my research. The routine demanded so much focus, day after day. But then I had a clever thought! I realized I could automate the entire refinement process! It took some significant work, but I was able to successfully remodel the Guidance Stone. Thanks to my effort, it can refine any ancient material inserted into it and offer something in return. I named this machine Cherry, after the first girl I ever loved..."

Seventh page  
"My research didn't end with the creation of Cherry, not at all! I realized that if she was able to refine the ancient materials… There was no reason she couldn't also manufacture ancient soldier gear, too! Anyone could make ancient equipment! I also decided then that I wanted to be able to give her a voice so she could speak. I was filled with ambition then, but it was no easy task to make my dreams a reality. Automating the manufacturing process was extremely difficult. It took me decades to figure it out. I'll spare you the details of all the things that went wrong… But I will say it was complex enough that I had to put my desires to remodel Cherry on the back burner for a while."

Eighth page  
"Days and months came and went. Before I even realized it, I'd reached the ripe age of 90.  
I would have been lost in my work even then... But around that time, a young woman named Jerrin arrived. She'd first trained with Dr. Purah, then Lady Impa had sent her to aid me. She quickly proved herself quite capable. She carried the blue flame from Tumlea Heights and even reworked and improved my designs for Cherry. The very fact that she had trekked all the way from Kakariko Village alone proved she was no ordinary girl. Her intellect, her spirit... In hindsight, is it any surprise that we eventually ended up married?"

Ninth page  
"Thanks to Jerrin's redesign, Cherry was soon crafting ancient soldier gear perfectly and speaking beautifully. She spoke better than any machine I'd ever heard. It would have been hard to tell she wasn't a native Hylian. If I said, "Good morning," she'd respond with a sweet, "Good morning, Robbie." And she was helpful! "Cherry, where'd I leave my book?" "It's the third book from the right on the second shelf, Robbie." She also knew how to ask if she needed something. "Robbie, could you increase the furnace heat a little?" I'd always go personally to fetch more blue flame from Tumlea Heights. I didn't realize our interactions hurt someone… That someone...was Jerrin. Perhaps it was due to her namesake, but my exchanges with Cherry hurt Jerrin."

Tenth page  
"Despite the fact that she knew Cherry was only a machine, she still felt uneasy with my interactions with her. She was in tears when she told me. She knew it made little sense, and yet she couldn't help how she felt. I was devastated. I hadn't even realized the pain I was causing. Although Jerrin had designed Cherry, she was now being hurt by her own creation. We agreed to restore Cherry to her original, mechanical way of speaking. I took it upon myself to make the changes."

Eleventh page  
"From then on, I was careful to not refer to her as Cherry. Doing so would anger my wife. Instead, I called her... ancient oven. Some time later, Jerrin gave birth to a baby boy, a beautiful young one who bore all the features of his mother. We decided to name him Granté, and together we passed the time as a happy family at the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab. It was, unfortunately, only a temporary peace. Princess Zelda did her best to contain Calamity Ganon..."

Twelfth page  
"Around the time Granté turned three, a letter from Dr. Purah arrived. It was a shock to receive it.  
The last time she'd written, it was to talk about an assistant from Kakariko Village, whom she felt was useless. She was writing now to let me know she'd completed research on powering up the runes, like Stasis. Hearing this reinvigorated my interest in researching ancient soldier gear."

Paya: "Grandmother says she conspired with Princess Zelda and Auntie Purah 100 years ago. They decided to put a lone swordsman into a long sleep so as to prepare for a time that was foretold in legends. The name of that swordsman... is Link. Since then, Grandmother has been waiting for him to reappear after all this time. I, too, pray that he awakens soon. For the sake of Hyrule... and for Grandmother's sake as well."

Riju: "Buliara told me today that Mother has passed on and gone to a better place... She said that my mother's death means I am now the chief of the Gerudo people. I wish she'd stayed here, though. I don't see how it can be a better place with us apart..."

"Ever since I became the chief, the people in town have been a lot nicer to me. But if I look carefully, I can still see the worry in their eyes. It seems more common than when Mother was chief... Mother... Will I ever be as great a chief as you were?"

Purah:  
Second Page  
"Date: ???

The beta version of my anti-aging rune is complete. I have already added it to the Sheikah Slate I made for myself. Since I am to be the test subject of this experiment, Symin booted up the rune and directed its rays at my body. After 20 seconds of exposure, I felt extreme fatigue and broke into a fever, forcing us to cease the experiment. Unable to stay awake, I went to bed immediately. Tomorrow I will try to figure out what went awry."

Third Page  
"Anti-Aging Experimental Trial Day 2

My extreme full-body fatigue has slightly improved, for which I am grateful. Still, I do not recognize the face in my mirror. My hair is thick again and floor-length. My wrinkles, once deep as trenches, have vanished without a trace. It seems the anti-aging effect works. However, I did not expect the reversal to happen so frighteningly fast. This morning I kicked Symin awake and had him run a full physical exam on me. My height, weight, vision, bone density, heart, blood… We tested everything we could, pushing our facility to its limit. Our discoveries were startling. My results were typical of a Sheikah woman in her early 50s. In other words, I reversed my age by more than 70 years in a single night. I can only hope I do not awaken to find I have the body of a newborn baby…"

Forth Page  
"Anti-Aging Experimental Trial Day 3

I awoke with an abundance of energy. It has been decades since I slept so well. Upon waking, I immediately checked the mirror, only to be greeted by a youthful version of myself. According to Symin's examination, I have the body of a Sheikah woman in her 30s. Thirty years old… I was around that age when I was first able to continue my research following the Great Calamity. The first thing I did was try to figure out how to expand the functionality of the Sheikah Sensor. I was around 80 years old when that expansion was completed. I intend to bequeath this tech to our sleeping hero. I hope to the gods that he will be able to assist in the destruction of the Calamity that swallowed our Princess Zelda whole."

Fifth Page  
"Anti-Aging Experimental Trial Day 4

After today´s routine physical, the results show that I have the body of a Sheikah woman in her 20s. I haven't felt this good in a century! This is all taking me back to when the Great Calamity happened… Ganon had been dormant for 10,000 years. Perhaps his power had been building all that time. The slaughter that followed was arbitrary and merciless. The destruction complete. We lost everything… Hyrule Castle, Princess Zelda… Well, perhaps not everything was lost. A youth named Link was brought to me a hundred years ago, covered in wounds and on death´s doorstep. Link… So young, yet so courageous. He was the youngest knight to have ever been appointed to the Imperial Guard at Hyrule Castle. He was also a gifted swordsman who was selected as captain of Princess Zelda's personal guard. I thought his skills would be enough to defeat Ganon in glorious fashion… Since ancient times, the royal family of Hyrule and us Sheikah researchers have had a strong bond. Their plan is our own. We took the swordsman and the Sheikah Slate Princess Zelda left behind to the Shrine of Resurrection. Although the Slumber of Restoration had not been fully tested, we decided to put the swordsman under to save his life. It was the best we could do…"

Sixth Page  
"Anti-Aging Experimental Trial Day 5

I awoke to something horrifying… a scarlet lump scarring my otherwise youthful face. After analyzing this monstrosity, I have come to the conclusion that it is just a pimple. A big one. The results of today’s physical exam indicate that my body and mind have reverted to those of a teenager. I feel like Symin looks at me differently. Which irritates me. I got angry when he insisted on running my blood test for me. I mean, really! What even! I can do it all by myself! …In any case, I wonder what experiment I should focus on next. The blue flame in the furnace outside is growing weaker by the day. I do hope the Guidance Stone doesn’t stop working…"

Seventh Page  
"Anti-Aging Experimental Trial Day 6

My age reversal has progressed further still. I now look and feel like a 6-year-old. My height has regressed so much that I can no longer reach things in high places. It’s super annoying. Where is that genius swordsman we placed in the Slumber of Restoration, anyway? Wake up, already! If he doesn’t awaken soon, my feature expansions for the Sheikah Sensor will go to waste. But even if he does manage to wake up, how can I be sure he’ll find me here? I want to go and just kick Linky awake, but I doubt Symin would help me. It’d be hard with my 6-year-old body anyway. Instead, I think I’ll begin working on a rune to un-reverse my aging process."

Last Page  
"Anti-Aging Experimental Trial Day 7

This morning's exam results indicated that I am still age 6, same as yesterday. Perhaps my age-reversal has stopped. As luck would have it, today I also finished developing the beta version of an age-boosting rune! ♪ If successful, this should be able to reverse the effects of the anti-aging rune. I hope it will, anyway. All I need to do is increase the output and expose myself to its rays… However, when I tried to add this feature to the Sheikah Slate I made, I found that the Guidance Stone had stopped! What's more, the blue flame in the furnace outside has gone out! I sent Symin to the ancient furnace, but he was too clumsy and it was raining and nothing went to plan. So I had to go down there to help, but a girl in the village saw me. What a mess I've made… Not only am I unable to continue my research in this state, I can only work by the light of gas lamps. What to do…"

Robbie:  
Thirteenth page  
Granté grew fast, and it wasn't long before he towered over me! He loved to carry the blue flame from Tumlea Heights, calling it a chance to train his body. I could see the curiosity in his eyes, and so I encouraged him to travel the world and see as much as he could. He'd always been independent. But I was still surprised when, the very day I told him to travel, he left! Writing about Granté's training reminds me… A few days before he left, I thought it might be a good idea to have Granté study with Dr. Purah.  
I wrote to her to ask what she thought of such an idea, and she sent a letter that simply said… "Don't send anyone here!" I wonder what happened to her to make her say such a thing..."

Riju: "The Divine Beast Vah Naboris, which supposedly has been sleeping in the desert, has suddenly woken up. Mother once told me that Naboris is the deity of protection for the Gerudo people, but it doesn't seem that way... I plan to investigate tomorrow. I have to find out more..."

Rhoam: "On this desolate plateau, the only pleasure that brings me comfort is cooking. And today, I outdid myself! Truly, I created the perfect dish. I call it... spicy meat and seafood fry. This recipe not only restores health, but it also keeps me warm, even when traveling in the snowy mountains. With this dish on my side, I no longer have need of that itchy warm doublet."

"I do not know how I allowed this to happen, but it seems I forgot to write down a very important recipe. I know it contained raw meat and spicy peppers. However... I simply cannot remember what else I used! My age is catching up to me."

"Sadly, on this lonely plateau, I have only my own knowledge and memory to rely on. Still... If I did find someone who knew the missing ingredient, I would happily reward them with my warm doublet. However, it seems unlikely that such a miraculous wish will ever be fulfilled."

"To my surprise and delight, I did happen upon someone who was able to re-create my spicy meat and seafood fry. I gave him my warm doublet, and I was happy to do so. He is a fine young man with great potential, that one."

"Having investigated Divine Beast Vah Naboris, I can say that if it came to Gerudo Town, we'd be helpless. When I drew close to it, using my wonderful sand seal Patricia, I was driven back by sandstorm and lightning. I turned Patricia toward home, but a monster spooked her, and she fled directly towards Naboris again... The next thing I remember is Buliara standing over me, her face full of worry."

Rhoam: "Ah, and I will now write down this perfect recipe so that I will never forget it. Place some raw meat, spicy pepper, and hyrule bass in a pot, and then turn up the heat. Voilà!"

"Eating this dish allows you to walk the snowy mountains with ease, though I did forget there's a time limit on the effect. It is too bad I already gave away that warm doublet, which keeps you warm no matter how long you wear it."

Riju: "Even since I went to investigate the Divine Beast, Buliara has made a point of never leaving my side. Even now, with such a valuable heirloom stolen by thieves, she refuses to tear herself away from me for even a moment. She takes all the blame for the theft, however. Nothing can change her mind about being responsible. Meanwhile, I can't help but feel that the theft happened because I am not yet ready to be chief... The soldiers search tirelessly, trying to recover the heirloom. No one says a word about my leadership... But they must be thinking about how powerless their chief has proven to be."

"Thanks to the tireless efforts of my soldiers, we've located the thieves' hideout. They definitely aren't common criminals, though. We haven't been able to get anywhere close to the place. To think that the Thunder Helm is right there, yet we can't take it back... Mother... Lady Urbosa... Please give me your guidance..."

Rhoam: "Link... Bit by bit, you may come to realize who I am. I am sorry for not revealing my true identity to you sooner. The truth is, after you awoke from your long Slumber of Restoration, I did not know how to tell you all there was to say."

"Perhaps deceiving you was not the right thing to do. Still...you must admit I put on a great performance! But all joking aside...what I ask of you is of the utmost importance, dear hero. I implore you, with all my heart... defeat Calamity Ganon and save my precious daughter, Zelda. I understand this is no simple task I am asking of you, but I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that you can do it. I do not doubt it for a moment. I see courage in your eyes, just as I did 100 years ago. I believe in you, Link."

Paya: "After sleeping for ages, Master Link has finally awoken. It seems his memory is completely gone... But that hardly mattered to Grandmother. I believe this is the first time I've ever seen her quite so happy. Master Link himself looks so gallant... He is the very picture of the hero I always imagined. His blond sideburns flow like a golden waterfall over his dignified, pointy ears. And the way his hair is so perfectly parted to the side, wow! I don't know why, but my heart won't stop beating a mile a minute... "

Purah:  
Extra Page  
"I can't believe it... Our hero, Linky, has awoken from his 100-year slumber! As expected, he has lost his memory. The Slumber of Restoration... I really should have done a test run on that thing first. Well, live and learn. In any case, he got the ancient furnace working, so now I can start my research once again. Finally!! ☆ Only a truly gifted and heroic swordsman like him could have achieved all that. ♪ Speaking of...this seems like a good opportunity to get him to do some other chores for me too, heh. ☆"

Paya: "I must admit that I'm still not great at interacting with young men. But I think I am finally able to speak to Master Link while looking him in the eyes! Those wonderful eyes... Naturally I still get a little embarrassed... but I can't help it! I always follow his gorgeous gaze with my own. I blame his beautiful blue eyes. Ugh. This is all so strange..."

"I wonder if Master Link is in love with Princess Zelda... If so, I think they suit each other quite splendidly. If they became a couple, I'd give that pairing my full support. Though just the thought of that makes my heart hurt... I wonder if I'm coming down with something. I'll ask Grandmother for some medicine tomorrow."

Riju: “My prayers were answered! One of the Champions of old has appeared! Bularia was wary, but he has proven himself by taking our heirloom back from the theives and calming Naboris. She now seems to trust his abilities. She even seems to not mind that he is a voe. She’s so focused and serious. ALways by the book. I’m surprised she’s OK with him.”

Paya: "When I asked Grandmother for some medicine, she just sat there with a grin on her face. I went to Cado and Dorian to ask them what that meant, but they just grinned at me too. In the end, I wasn't able to get any medicine..."

Riju: “He has returned to us. It seems he has need of my family heirloom, the Thunder Helm. I want to simply lend it to him without a thought, but it is incredibly valuable to myself and our people… I couldn’t just hand it over, so I asked him to help with the minor problems plaguing the town… It’s funny… I used to spend a lot of my time worrying about my people or my ability to lead… Now I look forward to each and every day… I think the hero helped with that. Maybe one day he and I can compete in a sand-seal race. I’d enjoy that…”

Paya: "I spoke to Grandmother about what's been weighing on my mind lately. For the first time... my heart know what it means to love. Though it may be a love that is never shared or returned, just having it for myself is gift enough. Seeing him brings me great joy... I bet he has that effect on everyone. I have only gratitude toward him for showing me what it's like to feel this way about someone."


End file.
